happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Janeth
Janeth is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua and adopted by Neizov. Character Bio Janeth is a cactus mouse who used to live with her parents in a desert village full with bandits and criminals. Since she was a child she was thought how to defend herself and how to make firearms such as handguns for self defense; she has an excellent aim. Her town was ravaged by a tornado, destroying her house and forcing her and her parents to move into the big city. Once they arrived into Happy Tree Town they settled on a fruit and cactus farm. Janeth tends to walk through town alone, always carrying a gun with her for self defense; the flowers from the cactus on her head bloom when danger is nearby, then she takes out her gun and will use it to scare any attackers. She easily falls in love with men older than her to whom she approaches and tells them her feelings, however if they become scared of her and try to escape she will point her gun and threaten them. She also likes to be surrounded by many cacti since this dont harm her. Personality She rarely shows and facial expressions, for example when she is threatened she points out her gun to defend herself without showing the slightest sign of emotion such as fear or anger, so she has a neutral face which only blushes when she falls in love with someone. Appearance Janeth has dark brown fur, light brown fur inside her ears, her abdominal mark, big and long ears and yellow eyes. Her hair has a darker tone than her body`s fur, a large fringe and two long ponytails with blue ribbons. Her most prominent feature is her long snout which points downwards and holds her nose on the very tip. She wears a blue and black dress with pink edges, a golden button on the center of her dress, a blue choker o her neck, a white mantle whcih covers her shoulders. On her legs she wears white stockings with black shoes and always carries a cactus with flowers on her head, which is placed inside a brown pot decorated with a blue ribbon on her head. Deaths She may kill any attacker with her homemade handgun or hurt people with the cactus on her head; her deaths often involve being murdered and suicide. Her survival rate is 63%. Trivia * Her design was isnpired from the character "Priscilla" who appears on the animated film Rango * She is a cactus mouse, a type of mice found only in deserts * She feeds on seeds, cacti fruits, insects and green sprouts * She is her creator`s youngest character, being the first one Chicky who is only 5 years old * She likes to go out on the nights and scare people with her shiny yellow eyes. Translated by Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Children Category:Children Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Smart Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Adopted Category:Neizov characters